Chapter 12
Twelfth Bone: "Heartbeat--Assault Quartet" is the eleventh (numbered twelfth) chapter of [[Manga|the manga B. Ichi]]. It was collected as part of Volume 3. Featured Appearances Plot The narrator asks, with Shotaro's group dressed in trunks, a biker jacket, and a sailor suit, and having rescued Yohei Nanami, whether they are really united and determined for this battle. Security Room, Fear Factory An officer informs Vice President Rodigy that Area Four has been breached, preventing them from stopping Yohei's escape. Furious, Rodigy asks why Nofix is nowhere to be found to help Fear Factory prevent Yohei's escape. When an officer says Nofix is not answering his cell phone, Rodigy punches a wall with his electrified left fist. Dr. Agei asks whether Rodigy should really be so upset, but Rodigy claims he is just "sparking with rage." The officer interrupts that Yohei has hacked into their system to send Rodigy a video message. On camera, Yohei says he about to destroy the Fear Robot and, since he is out of cigarettes, teases that Rodigy had better buy him some more. His teammates then interrupt with their own demands: Shotaro wants milk for its calcium, Mana wants anmitsu, and Tool wants kiwi. The group then wishes Fear Factory a nice day before ending the communication. The officer informs Rodigy that Shotaro's group has now breached Area Five. Furious, Rodigy again punches a wall, claiming the group is trying to "trip my circuit breaker." Rodigy orders Agei to lead the Dokeshi Division to stop Shotaro's group. To make sure his Fear Robot is not destroyed, Agei offers to take his Tatihi 80 robot into battle. Area Five, Fear Factory Shotaro and his group walk through Area Five. Shotaro is now wearing a Fear Factory vest and pants--but the sound effects he is saying aloud are annoying Tool. Meanwhile, Mana is surprised to see Yohei is simply scratching his head with his Law-Abiding Silver Gun and wishing someone would buy him cigarettes. Mana stops watching, slaps her hands together, and bows in apology. Yohei is confused. Mana explains that she lost Get-kun during the Fighting Robot Tournament, hence losing the robot that Yohei put in so much work to complete for her. Mana assumes Get-kun must have run off after rescuing her from the Fear Robot, although she does not understand why a robot would save her. Yohei explains that he programmed Get-kun to use all of its energy to protect her. Mana realizes Get-kun must have used Yama-tsuki to kick her out of the way, knocking her out of the path of the Fear Robot (although likely not saving Luke Akiho). Yohei adds that there was only a 50-50 chance Get-kun would be able to save her, but her survival right now proves Get-kun was a success. Mana blushes a bit upon hearing that Yohei was concerned for her. Yohei then looks wicked as he tells Mana she will have to pay him back for all of his labor, which can begin by becoming his lackey to do everything he says. Mana quickly assumes a cheery attitude as she pushes Tool and Shotaro ahead on their path, hoping to distract Yohei from his plan to coerce her. Mana then changes the subject, asking whether it is a good idea to attempt to destroy the Fear Robot without first coming up with a plan. While Tool agrees with Mana, Yohei assures the others that they do not need a plan. Shotaro adds that he would not be able to remember a plan anyway. Mana blocks their walk, reminding the group that last time they had no plan, did not work together, and were defeated. Yohei responds that actually they did have a plan--and "went too all-out." Therefore, it is better to improvise. Tool then repeats that Shotaro would not remember the plan--and Shotaro again agrees. Yohei then asks whether Shotaro has a plan. The young Dokeshi responds that his plan is to crush the Fear Robot, which Yohei says is sufficient. Mana is shocked, and Tool is surprised that Yohei used to be a commander with such a limited plan. Frustrated with Tool and Mana's concerns, Yohei acquiesces: he tells the excited Mana that they will break into two teams. Yohei and Shotaro will be "Take It Easy" Team, and Tool and Mana will be "Class Clowns." Yohei says that is the entire plan. Furious at the lack of a real plan, Tool screams at Yohei, while Shotaro points at Mana and laughs at their foolish name. Yohei ignores the complaints and leads Shotaro to their mission. are separated from Shotaro and Yohei]] While Tool and Mana continue to yell at Yohei, the room begins to beep--and a wall falls from the ceiling, separating Yohei and Shotaro from Tool and Mana. Security Room, Fear Factory The technician confirms with Rodigy that he has successfully put in place the barrier to separate Yohei's group. Area Five, Fear Factory Yohei seems calm at the wall dividing the team, while Shotaro compliments him on splitting them up right before the separation. From the other side of the wall, Tool and Mana shout at Yohei that this timing is actually bad. Yohei and Shotaro turn to leave, promising to come back "when we get the chance." Tool and Mana are shocked at Yohei's continued vagueness: they begin to bang onto the wall, demanding to know when and where they will reconvene. Although worried, Mana stokes her and Tool's courage by reminding themselves that they are separated, but now that they had the chance to reunite, they now have trust in each other. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Shotaro repeats "Hand Roll! Roll, Roll, Roll, Roll Poopy!" Yohei laughs, surprised to know that that "they" happen to "roll their shit up with their hands" for to make the best "poopy." Shotaro then notices the Law-Abiding Silver Gun in Yohei's holster. Yohei explains the weapon is the culmination of all of Yohei's scientific knowledge. He shows that he can turn the cylinder to change the mode (like moving a computer mouse to change the cursor on a computer screen), then he taps the trigger twice to select the mode (like double-clicking the mouse to confirm a selection), before pulling back the hammer, then the trigger, to initiate the mode. Yohei demonstrates Dog Mode, in which the Silver Gun's muzzle breaks into two, its jagged edges forming something analogous to teeth, as the muzzle wraps around Shotaro's head and bites. While injured, Shotaro is amused at the weapon's ability. Yohei goes on to explain that Dog Mode is intended to "make 'comebacks' to jokes." Yohei then has the muzzle separate horizontally to form a projected screen for watching television programs. Yohei then brags that his weapon "is the kind of gun any family would want," before adding, "That's putting it too simply, though." Dokeshi Division confront Yohei and Shotaro]] Yohei and Shotaro are then interrupted by Fear Factory agents walking towards them, wondering how these two can afford to just stand around and chat when really they should be fighting past them first. Yohei and Shotaro look up to see numerous agents comprising Fear Factory's Dokeshi Division. Each agent wears a different mask with wide smiles and shocking eyes, revealing only the hair atop each agent's head. The agents are armed with various weapons, including chainsaws and metal pipes. Yohei explains to Shotaro that he designed all of those weapons the Dokeshi are wielding right now, a fact that the Dokeshi know and proceed to use to mock Yohei. Yohei shows little concern, as he asks whether the Dokeshi actually read his user manuals, specifically the fine print at the bottom. While the Dokeshi are confused and proceed to start reading his manuals, Yohei prepares his Silver Gun's mode. The Dokeshi find the fine print: "Beware of Tensai (Natural Disasters)." But it is a pun by Yohei, as "Tensai" (although with different characters) means "Geniuses" as well: "Beware of Geniuses."B. Ichi Manga: Volume 3, Yen Press English eBook, Pages 87, 188 Yohei completes selecting "Detonation Switch Mode" on his Silver Gun. He aims and promises to give all kinds of natural disasters, including earthquakes, lightning, and fire. With a pull of the trigger, Yohei's Silver Gun causes the Dokeshi weapons to begin shining before they self-destruct. The Dokeshi are down on the floor, injured and unmasked. One tries to sit up to chide Yohei that he will not stand a chance against Rodigy or Nofix. Yohei bends down and lifts the Dokeshi by his shirt. Yohei looks deathly serious, then simply sneers and demands the Dokeshi hand over his cigarettes. After taking his cigarettes, Yohei drops the Dokeshi and departs, thanking them for their hard work. Outside a Restroom, Fear Factory Agents scream that they have to give back up to the Dokeshi Division against Yohei and Shotaro, while Yohei has also distracted Fear Factory agents by releasing a computer virus that is corrupting headquarters. Assi overhears this discussion and dashes into the restroom. Restroom, Fear Factory Assi pounds on a stall door, calling for Zuno. Zuno explains he is on the toilet, having somehow caught Yohei's computer virus (perhaps due to his electromagnetic abilities). Assi reminds Zuno that their company is in trouble, but Zuno says he does not care. Zuno then screams as he loudly releases waste into the toilet. Assi, scared, asks whether Zuno is okay. Zuno then directs Assi to go to his desk to bring him earplugs. Assi snaps to attention and salutes. Area Five, Fear Factory Tool and Mana are easily handling the Fear Factory robots. Tool attacks with Cobra Twister. But Mana's knuckles are already bloody. Tool then sees signs pointing out that the Fear Robot is beyond this tunnel. Tool notices Mana's hands and asks whether she is okay. Despite the pain, Mana smiles and says she can keep going, especially now that these "pieces of junk" robots are defeated. 's Tatihi 80 knocks down Tool]] "Hold it right there!" someone shouts. The wall to Tool and Mana's left crushes as a giant robot breaks through, slamming its fist into Tool, knocking him back. It is Rage Agei, piloting his Tatihi 80 robot. Agei expresses annoyance that Mana insults his robots as "pieces of junk." Agei explains he created the Fear Robot--but Tool is confused why Agei phrases that statement as a question. Mana tries to calm Tool down by saying Agei's quirk is simply phrasing all of his statements as questions. Annoyed at Mana analyzing him, Agei intends to analyze her and Tool, by targeting his robot to attack the duo. With his left fist (marked "Pax"), Agei attacks with a Pax 217 punch "for the peace of my company." Mana pushes Tool out of the way of Agei's robotic fist, leaping onto the fist and off of it to land a Hinoki Ryu Ultimate Technique kick into Agei's exposed face. Agei sneers and uses his right fist, labeled "Irene," to attack with Irene 218. The fist knocks into Mana's left leg. She tries to block with her left forearm, but the force knocks her back into Tool, causing both of them to crash into the wall. When the debris clears, Mana is revealed to have landed atop Tool--specifically, her backside has landed onto Tool's face, giving him a view of the front of her underwear. While Mana is surprised at the robot's speed and strength, Tool quickly leaps from the floor to get away from Mana's crotch. Tool covers his face and blushes, waving his hand to proclaim that, as a man, he cannot handle "stuff like this." Mana is confused. Then Tool has a massive nosebleed that knocks him to the floor, unconscious. Not realizing Tool became lustful at seeing her underwear, Mana assumes the injury is because of Agei's attack. Agei initially tries to say she is wrong but then drops the subject. Agei instead points out that Tool is already defeated, so Mana will be defeated soon as well. After all, the chest censor on his robot will sense Mana and immediately pulverize him with both fists. Mana realizes she will have to block and attack simultaneously. She stands still in a Bassai pose. Agei decides that, if Mana will not approach him, then he will attack: he punches with Irene--but Mana manages to deflect the punch and, with that forward motion, slide across the floor and do a double-punch Yamazuki to Tatihi's chest. But the punch lacks force: blood gushes from Mana's knuckles as Tatihi's armor is too strong. Mana realizes she will have to fight in some way other than through her hands. Agei then mocks how damaged are Mana's fists, "crushed like that." To prove her hands are not crushed, Mana slams her left fist into a nearby wall, scaring Agei. "Who cares about some little injury!?" Mana asks. She has determined not to let some injury ruin the trust she has in Yohei. She then shows Agei that she has another way to defeat him: not with her fists but with her kicks. Elsewhere in Fear Factory While Shotaro again makes sound effects with his mouth, Yohei is struggling to hack into Agei's computer lock that blocks access through a door to their destination. Shotaro then decides to just kick the door down--without needing to use one of his Bone Powers. Annoyed that Shotaro didn't do so to begin with, Yohei uses Dog Mode to have the Silver Gun bite Shotaro. gives Yohei a Fear Factory keycard]] But behind that door is a set of double doors, ones too thick for Shotaro to kick down. Yohei also sees that Agei's security on this door is going to take even longer to bypass. Yohei is interrupted by someone who swipes a keycard, allowing Yohei and Shotaro to enter. The person explains that the seven doors can be bypassed by only Fear Factory executives. The person hands that keycard to Yohei: with Assi is Zuno, who has blocked his hearing with earplugs. Yohei simply thanks Zuno, explaining that lockpicking was tiresome. Shotaro and Zuno recognize each other with pleasant greetings. Assi asks whether Zuno is willing to betray Fear Factory again. Zuno then reveals his resignation letter to the organization. Zuno explains that, even if he cannot remember his misdeeds, he knows they have consequences that he can no longer accept. Inspired, Assi promises to defect with Zuno--but he has to repeat himself more loudly, as Zuno's earplugs prevent him from hearing. Zuno is surprised, arguing that he will forget Assi anyway within three days of leaving. Assi refuses, showing his memo pad and promising to help Zuno remember. Zuno begins crying, confessing he already wrote a resignation letter as well for Assi. Hardly upset, Assi is impressed his boss planned for everything. Shotaro adds that, since he remembers Zuno, everyone around him will remember for him--which makes him a normal person. Yohei then teases that Zuno's face is too unique not to forget. Zuno begins sobbing for having found friends--and Assi makes of note of this accomplishment for Zuno to remember. Zuno and Assi then promise to help take down the Fear Robot. killed]] Blood then pours from Zuno's head in a line--a bullet fired through his head. Assi, Yohei, and Shotaro are shocked to see their friend collapse on the floor, dead. From the shadows emerges Rodigy, holding the smoking handgun. "Employees who trip my circuit breaker like you will be fired!" he says. Assi is sobbing, begging Zuno not to die. Yohei screams, "Bastard!" Shotaro then demands Rodigy come down to face him in a fight, as he removes two bones from his satchel and promises that defeating Rodigy will be his good deed for the day. Electricity begins to crackle around Rodigy, who promises to "short all of you out!" Trivia *Mana's order of anmitsu is a Japanese dessert made with jelly, azuki bean paste, and fruit, usually served with sweet syrup.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 3, Yen Press English eBook, Pages 78, 188 *When upset with Yohei, Tool wears a headband labeled "Anger & Guts." *Yohei's ring has the number 773 written on it, a number that is pronounced "nanami," Yohei's family name.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 3, Yen Press English eBook, Pages 88, 188 *After defeating the Dokeshi, the signs around Yohei and Shotaro read "What's The Matter?"; "Useless Person"; "Den/Jaa"; "First-Class Warning"; and "Casual Conversation Shirukaboke." "Den" and "jaa" is a pun: "den" means "electricity," and "jaa" is onomatopoeia for a shock. Together, denjaa is Japanese for "danger."B. Ichi Manga: Volume 3, Yen Press English eBook, Pages 90, 188 *Zuno and Assi's resignation letters are puns. IN Japanese, the words for "land surface" or "topography" and "letter of resignation" are pronounced the same, "jihyou," differing only in the first character. Zuno initially wrote "jihyou" ("land surface" or "topography"), then crossed it out to write "letter of resignation."B. Ichi Manga: Volume 3, Yen Press English eBook, Pages 105, 189 Cultural References Musical Allusions *Agei's Tatihi 80 is listed as "Rage Agei's Machine," an allusion to the United States rock band Rage Against the Machine.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 3, Yen Press English eBook, Pages 95, 189 References in Okubo's Later Works *During the "Meanwhile" transition between Shotaro and Mana's groups, a small ogre-shaped being appears at the top of the word. This ogre resembles the Little Ogre, a manifestation of the Black Blood within Soul Evans's body in Soul Eater. This same symbol will appear covertly in blood when Asura stabs his hands through Maka Albarn's torso in one of the final chapters of Soul Eater. References Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Shotaro/Appearance Category:Mana Hinoki/Appearance Category:Yohei Nanami/Appearance Category:Tool/Appearance Category:Rodigy/Appearance Category:Dr. Agei/Appearance Category:Zuno/Appearance Category:Assi/Appearance